


Kindness to Warm a Foxy Soul

by Alianovna_Levieva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019, basically atsumu gets some love ok, second years fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alianovna_Levieva/pseuds/Alianovna_Levieva
Summary: Close to Christmas, Atsumu gets some visitors.It only gets weirder (and softer) from there.
Relationships: Second Years - Relationship, miya atsumu & miya osamu & suna rintarou & ginjima hitoshi
Kudos: 61
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	Kindness to Warm a Foxy Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written for the Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019 for @atchumu on twitter!!! I really hope you like it :3c   
> Lots of Atsumu fluff!!! I love this boy so much he deserves all the love!!  
> Come and scream with me about him on twitter @Minya_Nyatsumu

"So.... You coming with us or you're just gonna stare?"

Atsumu blinks, shifting from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do. He had heard the doorbell, and had come to answer since Osamu was in the shower. He just hadn't been expecting Suna and Ginjima to be standing there, looking expectantly at him.

"Uhh.... Going where?..." Atsumu mutters, confusion painted on his face. Ginjima smiles widly at him, going to answer him but stopping, mouth half open, and then gestures enthusiatically to Atsumu's left.

"Hey Osamu!! You ready?"

Atsumu jumps in surprise, turning around. There his brother is, very obviously all dressed up for going out, putting on his scarf with a smug look towards him. 

"I am, just my boots left..." He raises an eyebrow at Atsumu, as he shoves the blonde's winter coat in his arms. "Tsumu, c'mon, hurry up and get dressed, we goin' somewhere!"

The setter automatically starts to pull the coat over his shoulders, too dazed to protest. He's so confused, and to be honest feels a bit left out, as everyone seems to know what's happening exept him. He scowls as he notices Suna smirking at him from the doorway, zipping up his coat a lot harsher than necessary.

"Now come on, dearest blondie, hurry up or we're gonna be late!"

* * *

Atsumu has no idea what's happening. He's asked many times - tugging on Osamu's hat to annoy him, making puppy eyes at Ginjima, and even pleading with Suna - all in vain. Nobody wants to tell him anything. He's stuck, sitting in the bus, squished between his brother and Ginjima as Suna stands in front of them, fiddling with his phone. 

He really wonders why he just agreed to follow them like this without knowing where they were going. There are lots of ways he could've been spending his sunday morning instead, if he's quite honest with himself.

He's brutally yanked out of his reverie by Osamu as his twin lightly punches his shoulder, gesturing to the bus door.

"Get up, we're almost there, next one's our stop."

Atsumu fumbles to his feet, rubbing on his shoulder and glaring accusingly at Osamu. He looks a bit around by the window as the bus starts slowing down, and his eyes widen as he recognizes the place.

"Wait.... Ain't that the attraction park?...." Atsumu whispers, a bit stunned.

He gets no answer as he gets gently, yet firmly pushed towards the door by Suna, Ginjima and Osamu quietly following behind.

* * *

"Soo..... An attraction park? What's the occasion?..." Atsumu ventures, following behind the other second years as they all shuffle through the thick crowd in the attraction park.

"No occasion, really.... Can't we just have a lil' fun without a reason?"

The blonde squints towards Suna, a suspicious look on his face. "But we have homework for tomorrow, I mean shouldn't we-"

"Nope!!" Ginjima yells suddenly, "No homework talks today!! Just enjoyment, is that understood? Thank you! Let's move foward guys!"

Atsumu blinks, and follows without another word, a bit dazed by the rythm and strangeness of the morning. He kind of wants to protest because hey, sure he doesn't like doing homework (who even does?) but he also doesn't want to fail his classes and have to go on exam retakes and miss volleyball.

But also, who is he to say no to a bit of fun?

He gets interupted in his thoughts by a loud growl which, after a few seconds, he realises comes from his own stomach. He didn't have time to eat before he got _kidnapped_ , so obviously he's hungry.

Atsumu doesn't have to say anything about it though, because Osamu is already dragging him inside a small little restaurant, clearly made for take-outs only. Suna and Ginjima follow, and as soon as they all enter, the strong smell of delicious food being cooked makes Atsumu's belly rumble again.

The setter stares a few seconds at the menu options up on the walls, trying to decide on what to take. Everything looks so delicious, and he has a hard time choosing just one thing.

"Hello, good morning. We'll take number 3, number 7, number 9 and number 15, to go please."

Atsumu turns to his brother, surprised. Was Osamu really going to eat all that? Even for him it was a whole lot of food....

Their eyes meet, and Osamu quirks an eyebrow. "I'm paying for both of us, Tsumu," he says slowly, "Anything you want more?"

Was Osamu really paying for his food?.... It seemed so surreal, and yet here Osamu is, waiting for his answer to pay. Atsumu shakes his head no, too dumbfounded to actually say something.

  
He mutters a small _thank you_ to his twin as he hands him the food, wondering what came over Osamu all of a sudden.

Not that he'd ever refuse free food of all things.

* * *

  
"Try it...What do ya have to loose?"

"Yeah!!! Appart from your pride and dignity!!"

"Unless you're too chicken?"

Atsumu glares at the other second years, huffing petulantly, turning back to give his attention to the Truly Important Matter. It's not like he's doing this to get the cute, yet enormous fox plushie he saw on the shooting stand. Of course not. 

He's just defending his honor here.

He really doesn't want the golden fox plushie, that looks so soft and the perfect size for a body pillow. Nope. Not at all.

"Fine, whatever!! I'll show ya'll how wrong you are!!" 

Atsumu grabs the gun, and aims to the moving forms further away from him. The fox is the highest prize to win, so if he wants to acquire it he needs a perfect score. 

He shoots, trying the best he can to hit right each time, and gets seven of them, sadly missing the three others by mere centimeters. He curses under his breath, putting the plastic gun back down slowly as the stand owner smiles at him, handing him a teeny tiny bear keychain as prize.

Atsumu doesn't want to turn around ; he knows he'll get teased to no end for not succeeding when he'd yelled all loud how good he would be at it.

But nothing comes. He blinks, waiting for comments, but hearing none as seconds pass in silence. He almost jumps a foot in the air as a hand touches his shoulder, and he reluctantly turns around, bracing himself.

It's Suna, and - Atsumu has to rub his eyes because he's not sure if he's hallucinating or not - he's casually standing, holding the fox plushie tightly in his arms. He's surprised - he'd been so focused on trying to win his own game that he hadn't even noticed that Suna was also playing at the same time as him.

And had apparently performed way better than him.

The setter isn't quite sure what to do, standing there awkwardly, until Suna gets a bit closer and, without any words, hands him the fox plushie. Atsumu takes it on reflex, and then gasps loudly when the whole situation catches up to his brain.

"B-but- it's yours, you won it and -" 

"Just take it, will you? Ya been staring longingly at it ever since we passed in front of this shooting stand. And i don't need it anyways...."

Atsumu shuts his mouth, finding nothing to retort to Suna's solid arguments, feeling a bit embarrassed that he'd apparently been so obvious at wanting the plushie. Suna smiles faintly, before turning back to join the others, leaving Atsumu with the enormous plushie.

This day was getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

  
The day keeps going smoothly, now well into the afternoon, the sun slowly setting in the horizon and casting a soft orange hue over the surroundings.  
Atsumu was feeling pretty calm and relaxed, more than he had in a very long time. Suna and Osamu were chatting quietly in front of him, as Ginjima exclaimed and pointed at cool things he saw.

"Hey guys, see that roller coaster over there?" Ginjima says loudly, "Looks pretty badass uh? Bet I'd scream if I was on it haha!"

Atsumu turns to look at said roller coaster, and whistles at how impressive it is. It's full of high loops, dangerous turns and even parts of it are upside down ; he has to admit to himself it's exactly the type that he loves trying out.

"Whoa..... You're right... Man, if I had any money I'd totes go on it!" Atsumu whistfully says, looking at the faces of all the excited people waiting in line.

"You wanna try it? Get in line, Atsumu! Don't worry about money!"

Atsumu stares suspiciously at Ginjima, squeezing his fox plushie a little bit harder. "Don't be ridiculous. It's the most expensive ride of the whole park, and none of us have that money to spare, especially with Christmas shopping coming soon...."

Ginjima just shakes his head, smiling widly. "My dad actually gave me some money when I told him we were coming here today! Now come on, in the line, in the line!!"

Atsumu yelps as Ginjima starts pushing him towards the roller coaster waiting line, and he scowls as he can hear his brother and Suna snickering behind them. Ginjima hands him a handful of yens, and gives him a thumbs up before going back to the others.

The blonde shifts from foot to foot as more people get behind him to wait as well, and he has a hard time to believe what's happening.

But as he glances up to the roller coaster, and hears the happy screams of the people in it, he forgets all his previous worries as a deep anticipation and excitement settle over him.

He can't wait to be in it.

* * *

  
Something is wrong.

Now that he has a clearer head, there's certainly weirdness in the air, Atsumu is sure of it. Everyone is being nice. _Too nice._ It's suspicious.  
He's pretty much certain that they've got to be planning something.

He just needs confirmation.... But how? Of course no one is going to answer him truthfully if he just asks outright, but he needs to know for sure. He wants to be ready for... Whatever it is they're gonna do, for once.

How.... How could he know....

Atsumu snaps his fingers as an idea pops in his mind.

Kita! Kita would know if the others were up to something, he always knew everything. Plus, he was nice enough to actually tell him if Atsumu asked. Now, he just needs to find a way to call him without the other second years noticing. He has to be discreet about this if he wants it to work.

Atsumu looks around, and sees toilet signs a bit further ahead. Perfect.

"Uh.... I'll be back in a sec, I just need to go to the bathroom...." Atsumu trails off, waving vaguely to his twin and taking off the other direction.

He walks fast, and enters the bathroom stall, happily noticing that nobody else is there. He locks the door, and hastily gets his phone out, composing Kita's number.

It rings a few times, and Atsumu nervously taps his foot on the floor in fear that the captain won't answer, before finally he hears someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"H-hey, Kita-san, sorry to bother you on the weekend...." The setter says softly, "I was just, uhm. I'm currently at the attraction park and-"

"Ah? So they did bring you. How is it? Having fun, Atsumu?" 

Atsumu blinks. So he was right, Kita did know. _Good._

"Yeah... I mean... I did! I am having fun... Just, uh.... I was wondering if.... Like, it's just so suspicious you know? They're all being so... So _nice_ , it's like they're planning something I just Know it and-"

"Atsumu. Calm down. You think they're.... Planning something?"

Atsumu breathes deeply. "Y-Yeah.... I mean.... Why else would they do all this?...."

He hears Kita sigh on the other side of the phone. "Atsumu. Did it ever come to your mind that they'd do all this because you're their friend and they want to make you happy?"

"............Uh, b-but-"

"Ginjima had the idea first. He noticed how hard you'd been working, and how exhausted you were, especially these last few weeks, and he was searching for something special to offer you for Christmas. We went to see Osamu for ideas, since he's your twin, and Osamu mentionned that you'd been wanting to go to an attraction park for a while but never found the time."

Kita pauses, and Atsumu waits, a knot in his belly from emotions.

"Ginjima thought it was a great idea, and they both went to Suna to ask him if he wanted to participate, and he said yes. They weren't sure of how much all would cost, so they came to me, and then organised it all between the three of them."

Atsumu inhales shakily. _Oh._

"So, Atsumu, I just think they did all this because they're your friends, and they love you. Nothing more, nothing less. You should remember that we care too, sometimes."

_I will not cry. I will NOT cry._

"I..... Ok, I'm... Sorry for calling like this, I was just- yeah... Sorry...."

Kita hums softly. "It's no problem, Atsumu. Enjoy your day and have fun."

"Thank you, Kita-san... You too, bye!"

"Goodbye."

* * *

Atsumu still remembers all those times he was alone in middle school. Not only alone, but lonely too. And not liked by anyone. 

_They did all this because they're your friends, and they love you._

But not anymore. 

Now he has friends- family.

And he loves them too, more than the entire world.


End file.
